And then there were none
by Funeral's Septette
Summary: Flandre Scarlet, the scarlet sister of Remilia Scarlet, lovable sister who also is quite unstable. It has gone to far at one point which is now where she murders the ones she loves so dearly, especially her sister. She's all alone and the fairy maids left as quickly as they could before it was their turn. / A bit inspired from And then there were none PV and of .rlet.fla.dr.e
1. Eternal Solitude

What had she done? No, no, no, no... NO! Their blood was so red and good. The sweet scent of iron passed her nostrils. She enjoyed the taste so dearly but the sight was excruciating. She was painted with scarlet blood, head to toe and she was disgusted with herself, yet she was furious with how they left her in the dark. In the end, they're lifeless bodies... Cold from the touch yet their blood was oh so warm and sweet like candy on a summer day. The vampire sobbed and stopped sucking on her fingers which were still a bit bloody. She clawed at her face, laughing and sobbing at the same time as she lay in a massacre of her own friends and sister. It was horrific, what would everybody think of her now? A psychopathic vampire who sought vengeance? She despised this life of hers. It couldn't be real...! Sakuya... Patchy... Koakuma... Meiling... Even Remilia...! They didn't deserve this! Flandre punches the porcelain floor, ignoring the throbbing pain and screamed out of frustration. **A puddle of tears mixing within the pool of blood which reflected the crimson moon that adorned the starry night**. Was her friend Marisa going to be next? Murdered through her own hands?

She remembered her sister's crying face as she mumbled the words 'monster' and smiled lightly. Remembered Sakuya gasping for air as her neck dripped of blood and mouthed the words 'Flandre?'. Meiling had a confused look and a pained face at the same time. Patchouli died quietly and Koakuma accepted her fate after realizing the magician had died. Koakuma did cry out Patchouli's name, though. It was so...so...so... Cruel? So... Painful to think about. Gensokyou can't know... No, they would turn their back on her... They'd mock her. But it was impossible to hide it all, she was doomed with a forever lasting pain. Goodbye normal life. Goodbye... "-Oneesama..." Then the scarlet vampire sobbed in the palm of her hands, dried of their blood. The ones she loved, the ones who left her in the dark... They probably had a good reason, she was annoying, right? _And then there were none_. None except for **her.**

...She should've _rot_ in her own little cage years ago.


	2. Funeral's Septette

Her smile had wilted away, her once vibrant scarlet eyes had faltered a bit of its saturation and were more of a grayish red by this point, skin was more pale than usual, and her tears were drained. The vampire couldn't bare to eat, to sleep, to move at all... She was thinner and frail. Her physical state matched with her mental state, fragile and barely working. She didn't deserve anything, didn't care at this point if people barged in to rob the mansion. Flandre bets Gensokyou is wondering what had happened to the Scarlet Family. She did bury their bodies and cleaned up the mess, after all. One time she heard Marisa's confused voice as the magician did break in with ease. No gatekeeper to stop her from entering.

She had really wished the black-n-white-magician would've found her in her withered state so she could be free of her loneliness and had someone's shoulder to sob on, but they didn't. Flandre wondered how many days has passed? It felt like weeks had gone by. Would she grieve forever? She didn't want to live a life in a state of vain forever, but it felt like it would be that way. She thought of the gap youkai. Did they see all of what happened? She thought of Remilia's ability to manipulate fate. Did Remilia manipulate their fate to be this way or tried to change it to the best of her ability? So many questions flooded her poor mind and she began to sob again. It was dry. All of her dreams would shatter. She would become a weak 'eye' one day and destroy herself with her self-hatred. That day seemed near, she felt nearly broken with every minute of the days that passed by. She didn't want to exist, never again.


	3. Eastern Dream

It was a quiet day today, one that Flandre had particularly taken to come out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion after a few passing weeks. It took her a few to get used to walking again and wasn't fast at all. The ice fairy from the lake was surprised when she saw Flandre exiting the mansion and youkai gave her strange looks. She understood why since she had changed drastically... Flandre probably looked like a zombie to them. She ignored the rest of the youkai and wanted to get away from the area quickly, dreading that somebody like Aya may come by with a bunch of questions. Surprisingly, she hadn't bumped into them and felt better. While walking she had realized... She was very thirsty. It had been a few weeks and she was VERY bloodthirsty. She had to find someone who would let her suck their blood... Youmu...? Nah. Marisa? She was human, after all. She was looking forward to the taste of blood again to the point she tried to run and fell.

" _Are you alright?!_ " An unfamiliar voice asks as Flandre rubs her head, looking up to where the voice was. To the vampire's surprise, it was one of the Yakumo's! Chen Yakumo! It was Ran and Yukari's shikigami. She hadn't interacted with the bakeneko until now, but thought of them as being nice. "No, I don't think I am at all..." Flandre mumbled, noticing that the cat extended an arm. Flandre hesitates a bit but takes their hand, beng lifted up with ease. " _Whoa-!_ Boy _you're light...! I always thought you were heavy, huh..._ " She laughed lightly, rubbing back of her head and let go of Flandre's hand. The vampire tilts her head, wondering why they were laughing. "Uhm... Thank's, I guess... Chen is your name right...?" Chen nods, smiling and listening intently. "Uh... Unfortunately, I have to go... But thanks..." Flandre said in a hoarse voice and began to run again, not falling this time.

After a few miles of running, she finally reaches Marisa's house. She didn't wait at all to try and see if anybody was home, the vampire barged in and looked around. Then she heard a gasp and the slam of a book. Whipping her head to see what was the commotion... She found Marisa in a mess of books, specifically Patchouli's. " **W-Wha-?! Flandre is that you? I... I thought you guys were dead! Where are Patchouli and Koakuma...?! I have so many questions!** " The magician hopped to her feet, running over to Flandre and placing her hands on their shoulders. The vampire flinches a bit, brows furrow a bit as she stared at the Kirisame. "Erm... Well... Actually, hey... Marisa? I know this is sudden... But may I suck some of your blood please...?" Flandre asked in a nervous tone, desperation in her eyes. Marisa pauses for a moment, thinking and gave a strange look. It gave the drizzling magician a moment to observe the scarlet vampire, noticing their pale skin and their weight loss. Marisa's facial expression changes to a nervous look but nods. She presents her neck to the vampire and Flandre wastes no time in biting them. Marisa groans a bit, biting her lip as they sucked their blood.

It was very sweet and Flandre swore she would drool after this. She longed for the taste of blood again, the iron washing through her taste buds and through her throat. She had sucked more than she intended and stopped once Marisa dug her nails through Flandre's back. " **S...So...** " Marisa says, gasping a bit. " **Will you tell me why they had disappeared after I let you suck my... b-blood...?** " She asks, sweat dripping from her forehead.


	4. Flowering Night

Flandre rarely hesitated, usually going forth without thinking, unlike her sister. Though, it was as if her personality had done a one-eighty flip. She wanted to stay in control and choose her words carefully. Telling Marisa was painful since SHE was the CAUSE of the death of- Flandre took a deep breathe, slowly explaining to the magician what had happened. When she included that she had murdered, Marisa leaned back in her chair and removed her hat to scratch her head. Was she uncomfortable? Afraid that she was next since they had some sort of connection? The scarlet vampire yearned to tell Kirisame that she wouldn't do such a thing, yet she held her tongue. Once the vampire was done, it was nighttime and had very rough winds. Glancing out the window, it didn't seem pretty... But staying here any longer frightened her. She didn't want to... No. Time to leave. " **...Hey?! Wait where are you goin'?! Don'tcha see outside? Pretty rough winds, gettin' yourself killed...!** " Flandre reaches for the door knob, turning her head to look at Marisa. Lifeless, glowing eyes staring at the witch with melancholy which sent shivers down their spine. In the end, Flandre ended up leaving since they were in a frozen state.

' _...What was that...?_ ' She thought to herself, head scattered with questions that may be left unanswered for the rest of her dreadful life. ' _Ah. It's funny..._ ' She even chuckled. At nothing. _'I've always been cheerful... It was a grand mask to my deranged nature... What can I use to mask my misery...? Even acting happy would be an obvious lie.'_ A pink petal hits her face, snapping her out of her thoughts. Flandre wipes it off of her cheek and she continues her journey. No later a red rose hits her forehead, thorns pricking her nose and she could feel the burning sensation as it cut her forehead. So much for love, quite painful. The flower flies away and she was left standing there with a small amount of blood dripping onto the palm of her hand. Nature is very deadly when it wants to be. Despite it being so beautiful as it elegantly rips apart.

The vampire watches as a white flower flies by, it was very unfamiliar to her... Yet it reminded her so much of Sakuya on this flowering night. Then the pain tends to her chest, burning it with drizzling acid of forlorn. Despair operating her mind so easily and holding up so much acid was painful. Eventually, her eyelids burst of it in a clear, watery color. Relief should soon wash over her but she'd rather let despair destroy her... Didn't she deserve it after all? She had created the fate for those innocents, after all.


	5. Voile, the Magic Library

Another lonely day in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It was boring to continue walking around, observing the rooms the others had rested in. A gloomy mist had resided in the mansion, one that would make her slowly go insane if she continued to breathe the air and kept a functioning heart. A bubble of despair had trapped her life... It grew every time she passed the library. Eventually, this bubble will succumb the entire Scarlet Devil Mansion. There was nothing she could do with her frail mind. Flandre had given up two months ago. Strange that time was fast, right? She had kept a handkerchief, specifically one that was Patchouli's. The purple magician would use it whenever she would have a coughing fit, she found it on Patchouli's corpse while burying her. It was silky and semi-transparent. It was hers now. To hold onto dearly, to cry in it whenever she thought of Remilia or Meiling. She knew she shouldn't keep it, it would bring the memories back... But it was so dear! So dear to her, maybe a little longer.

A knock on the door snaps her from her thoughts, dropping the handkerchief onto a nearby table and walked over to the main entrance. Flandre hesitates, wondering who it was. Finally she opens the door and she sees the bakeneko at her door. The cat stood there, smiling and walked inside. It surprised the scarlet vampire that Chen actually visited a monster like her! Well, they didn't know about the situation yet... Chen laughs lightly for no reason, looking around the place. " _Flandre Scarlet, is it? Uhm, I know it's awkward since we haven't interacted as much... But I'd like to be your friend! Short and small people like us can get along well! I hope..._ " Flandre nods, wishing she could smile to ease the awkward and tense air... But she couldn't, unfortunately. "Yeah... I hope so, too. Doesn't your master's Ran or Yukari know you're here...? I wouldn't want to get in a fight or worry them." Flandre smiled, scratching the back of her head.

" _They do! Ran was worried, she is like a mom to me... But Yukari told her not too worried. This hasn't been the first time I have been out and about all by myself! Guess she worries too much about me since I am not as strong without her around and with youkai lurking around at night. Too dangerous, but you're strong, right? I'll be fine, ahaha._ " Flandre nods, sighing. She didn't know how to make tea, so the feline couldn't enjoy that because she murdered the only person that she knew who could make tea. She wanted to say that out loud to inform them, but once again held her tongue. Biting it and tasting iron in her mouth, her blood was bitter! Her nose crinkles and she swallows. "...I-I'm sure you want to sit down? We can talk when we're comfortable."


	6. The Little Devil Dance

Unlike Marisa, the bakoneko didn't give her strange looks. Instead, they frowned and their voice would soften, but why were they pitying her? A monster? She told her what Remilia said and yet it still seemed like they weren't going to think of her as such. She wanted to be labeled because it was correct...! Lips tremble visibly and tried so hard to keep her eyes open if she closed them then tears will begin. Flandre didn't want to cry in front of Chen, it would prove how pathetic she was. How much of a mess she was, yet everything was futile and she sobbed. It had been a while since she had cried and sort of felt nice. Once the cat heard her cries, they instantly ran over and comforted her. Even hugged her. It felt so nice to feel warmth again, everybody she had been comforted by all these 495 years has been erased. They were her vessels that managed to keep her intact, kept her healthy, and all that. Why did she have to get angry over one little thing? Because they locked her up? "I miss them so much-! I can't do anything without them... Now they're gone because of me! Nobody will love me now...! I am insane, I am a monster- waaaaaaa! Remi was right, I am nothing but a monster..." Chen chuckled a bit which causes Flandre to look up at the cat. "W-What's so funny...?" She asked, wiping her eyes. " _I just find it funny that you're wrong... That she is wrong. Just cause you killed them doesn't mean you are a monster. It's not entirely your fault, she locked you up, right? Then she should've known your reaction._ " They grinned at the vampire, hugging them tightly. Despite being strangers, Chen was so nice to her. Why? It was so confusing, yet she rubbed that off and hugged them back. Crying on their shoulder. After all that crying, Flandre smiles weakly at Chen. "Thanks, I guess you're right... But... I don't think I'll heal that easily. Not that quickly." After all, she wasn't near the stage 'Acceptance' in her grief. It was going to be a while, maybe even years. But she was sure that Chen will help her. They were beginning to be friends real quickly, right...? Right... " _Haha, of course, if you ever need me to vent to or cry on then you know where I am._ " Chen laughs lightly, rubbing their head and grinning. They waved bye to Flandre and left the mansion. She wished they had stayed the night, it already was lonely and it felt so cold. Maybe... Sooner or later she will need to get another servant. If she continues on by treating herself like this and has nobody to speak to, this will be way worst than the basement. But not now- The thought of another servant pained her. It would remind her of Sakuya.

Flandre decides to visit the library to pass the time. She sits at the table where Patchouli used to sit and wondered about Koakuma. Patchouli's assistant... They were so nice, they seemed nice- Flandre hadn't decided to go near them at all since they were usually busy in the library. The thought of ruining their happy life brought dread to her. Patchy brought her in... Gave her a job and Remi let them stay... It was perfect for them. She destroyed it. It was all of her fault. Flandre lays her head on the table, frowning and notices a book on the ground. Patchy seemed to have dropped it whenever she heard the screams, didn't she...? The Scarlet Vampire walks over, picking it up and notices how slightly heavy it was. She drops it on the table and there was a slamming sound that echoed throughout the mansion. She sits down and opens the book. Apparently, it was a book about vampires, their weaknesses were bookmarked of course. She assumed Patchy was reading it to find out a vampire's weakness so she could defeat Flandre. It was a failure, obviously. Water, garlic, sunlight, was their main weaknesses. Patchouli did use a lot of light and water abilities while fighting her, huh. She scowls shoving the book off of the table and walks away from the library. Maybe she should sleep, she hasn't been sleeping well lately so why not. She runs to her room, slamming the door and locking it. Shoving the curtain over the window and slips into her coffin that was placed on her bed. The cover slides on and a deep slumber she will fall into.


	7. The Young Descendant of Tepes (EXTRA)

" ** _I've protected you and everything... I've tried my hardest to give you a happy life-_** " Shivering, dripping, betrayal, broken... Like a broken mirror, each little piece falls off and drops into more pieces. Every bond that was tied through chains had rusted, making it easily breakable. What did she know? She had everything. All composed and everything in working order. It was beautiful to slowly rip away the seal of that fate. "You should have known. This was all of a mistake... Everything. Red means love. We should have loved each other. We're the scarlet sisters... Right? But you didn't..." Why couldn't she have that calm state? So controlled... Envious of all that her sister has had. A life without being locked up in a basement by her own sister for 495 years. Pale palm covering half of her face as she stared at the state of her sister. It was humorous to watch her bleed and lose life every minute ticking. Was she cold? When would her blood stop pumping? The others had died so quickly, but this one was a fighter. She knew they were trying to knock her to her senses- but it wouldn't work.

Not a drop of guilt, not yet anyway, as she grabs her sister by the throat. They were limp, eye half closed but she could see its pleading. They were smiling lightly and the vampire hisses, throwing the other onto the ground. " ** _M...Monster... No remorse for your sister..._** " Mouth opening and another growl, an eye appearing on them and on her hand. "... I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH...!" Crying, she would grab them again by the throat. "YOU LOCKED ME UP! You abandoned me in that room! How could I call you my sister ever again?!" Dropping to her knees, she'd let go. Waiting for a response. None. "Well!? Answer me...! A... Wh... R-Remi...?" Wait, what? Why wasn't she responding...? Was she sleeping? Huh...? No, that couldn't be... The Scarlet Devil never gives up. This is all a joke, huh? Maybe she wasn't even bleeding at all! But... Where were the others to laugh at her...? "Remi...? REMI! REMI WAKE UP!" Shoving the body, shaking it and nothing.


	8. Shanghai Alice of Meiji

A cloudy day today. She hadn't bothered to get out of bed a couple of times she had woken up and ended up with her falling asleep again. Finally shoving the lid off and getting out, hand place to her forehead. Flandre didn't really feel like doing anything today. But she must do something or she will kill only because of boredom. Killing would only pain her more, making her remember. Maybe she should go out, she felt like sitting by the gate today. Jumping past the stares and opening the door, today was a great day to sit out. It was cloudy and the sun was blocked by a bunch of puffy white clouds. That meant she wouldn't burn real quickly (despite being blocked, there are still sun rays but there is less this time, making her chances of burning or smoking less). It was also windy today which she didn't mind. She sat by the gate, hugging her knees and frowned. Sitting here made her remember the times she would bug Meiling. Meiling was real good to her... She couldn't understand why she had murdered her in cold blood. They were so nice and would play with her- so why...? She was confused with herself and wished she was here. Then she began sobbing. They probably thought she was a monster too. She would understand deeply if they did. The scarlet vampire stops, head resting on her knee.

Chen didn't come today. Marisa hasn't either. Nobody visited but dread. Getting up, she was going to lay down on a bed. Flandre wasn't tired, just sluggish. Finding an empty bed, she'd lay in it. She was facing the side to the window and saw the moon. It was half-moon today. Somehow, staring at the moon calms her. Maybe it was because of the bluish-white color? Flandre keeps staring out, noticing a few stars. It was early night so there weren't a lot of stars yet. Sighing softly, eyes were closing a bit... Was she drifting off to sleep? Yeah... Surprisingly, she used to only be able to sleep in her coffin.


End file.
